


Many Many Years Ago…

by fuckinqueen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Just cute little kids, On Purpose, Talking, WARNING!: MAY NOT MAKE SENSE, random idea, sorry - Freeform, weird grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Just random dialogue I made up before falling asleep. xD Cute little kid Near and Mello talking weirdly. In little kid language. xD Or something. It may not make sense, but if you can make it out, yay!I hope you enjoy this and I hope you will kudos and comment if possible! It gives me strength and gives me a boost to write more.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Many Many Years Ago…

__

_Many, many years ago, little kid Near and only-a-little-older Mello meet… on a very special day…_

Mello: Hai. Who're yu? 

Near: Hai…? *Cautiously* 

Mello: I'm Mello. Who're yu? 

Near: Near. Why yu called Mello? 

Mello: *Shrugs* Cuz I like it. Why else? 

Near: Cuz it's weird. Jus sayin. 

Mello: *Blinks slowly* …And Near isn't? They the same weird. 

Near: Yah. I kno. So? 

Mello: *getting angry* What makes YU think yu're better?! 

Near: Don't. I donut. 

Mello: *All smiles again* Donut! Funny! 

Near: *Blinks* … 

Mello: I haz a real name. Mihael. 

Near: Nate. 

Mello: Net. 

Near: My hell. *Giggles* Oops! 

Mello: Mello: Yu sed a bad word. 

Near: I kno. ^3^ 

Mello: What're yu doink?

Near: Doink? Tho… I is watching peple. 

Mello: Why? 

Near: Cuz I wanna. Peple ar fun. More fun den me. 

Mello: Why? 

Near: Cuz I'm boring.

Mello: (Like bored games?) Why? 

Near: Cuz I donut make sense. 

Mello: Why? 

Near: Cuz am too smart. 

Mello: Why? 

Near: I practice. 

Mello: Why? 

Near: Cuz peple donut like me. 

Mello: Why? 

Near: Cuz I haz white hair n wear white n have too pale skin. 

Mello: Oh. I like you. 

Near: ReeaAALLY? *Blinks surprisedly* 

Mello: Yah. Yu are supa fun. 

Near: ReeeaaAAALLY? 

Mello: Yah. Yu answer all my questuns. 

Near: Cuz I can. Do you haz teddy bear? 

Mello: Nu… sorry. *Looks down* 

Near: ^w^ *hugs* I haz lots of teddies! Come to MY houz! 

*At Near's houz (Ahem) house*

Mello: Cute teddies! 

Near: And doggos n kittehs n elliefants! 

Mello: I love kittehs. 

Near: Meow! 

Mmello: COOL! Be my kitteh! 

Near: Meow! *Purrs* 

Mello: YAY! Yu're purrfect! Meow meow! 

Near: Yay! I men, purr! Meow meow!

Mello: *pets Near* OHH! I love yur hair! It's so soft! 

Near: WAT? YAH! DUH! I ALWAYS haz my hand in my hair. 

Mello: I'm growing mine out. 

Near: Kay! Com meet my brotheh. His name is L. 

Mello: Eeel? Ellll? 

Near: L. 

Mello: Oh! Okay! 

Near: *snatches elliefant to mush his nose in* 

Mello: Lessa go to meet yur brotheh. 

Near: Yah. Lessa go. 

Mello: What shud I say? 

Near: *shrugs* Hai? 

Mello: Hair! Hai. Hai? Hewo! 

Near: AWWW! Hewo yu so cute. 

*In L's room*

Near: L! Dis es meh frend. *Reverting back to even more childish talk cuz he's safe with L* 

L: … *stares a Mello with wide eyes* 

Mello: *Beams* AWW YU'RE ADORABLE! 

Near: *Also beams* His name is Mellooo. 

Mello: Yup! 

Near: Marshmallow. Mello the marshmallow. 

Mello: Yup! 

Near: L de cake consumer. 

Mello: Yup! 

Near: Near de… 

Melo: Kitteh. 

Near: Near de kitteh. 

L: *Smiles* Yup! 

Near: C'mon Mellooo! 

Mello: Kay! Bai! 

L: Bye! *Returns to his cake thoughtfully* 

*In the kitchen*

Near: Dis es de kitchen where we eat food. 

Mello: :D I haz one too! 

Near: One two three four five six seven eight. 

Mello: Whatha? What're yu doink? 

Near: I is counting. Duh. 

Mello: But I donut kno why. 

Near: Cuz I can. I like to. I love counting. I can count to the thousand. 

Mello: Which one? 

Near: De first one. 

Mello: Coowal. 

Near: Miri-cal. 

Mello: Wha? *tilts head* 

Near: Mihael, Miri-cal. Yu're my Miracle, Mellooo. *Mushes nose in elliefant*


End file.
